


Art Appreciation

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [374]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/10/20: "conflict, charity, turn”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [374]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/10/20: "conflict, charity, turn”

Beacon Hill’s prudes objected but Stiles had no complaints re: a calendar featuring local firefighters semi-nude. The proceeds went to charity after all.

Even better, January displayed Derek hiding his private parts with a fire hose between his legs.

“Quite a good likeness,” Stiles assessed with unrestrained glee.

“You’re not hanging that up anywhere in here!” Derek cried, face turning red.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Stiles assured. “Nothing but respect for our courageous civil servants.”

Just three months sharing Derek’s apartment, Stiles was all about avoiding conflict.

Besides, who needed a photo now that he lived with the real thing?


End file.
